


Уроки русского языка с Юрочкой Плисецким

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Otto_the_Otter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comic strip, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Swearing, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Визуал рейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otto_the_Otter/pseuds/Otto_the_Otter
Summary: Стрип по Yuri!!! on Ice.Вес изображения - 2,9 Мб.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Уроки русского языка с Юрочкой Плисецким




End file.
